


Trainstuck

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 1940s, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grimdark, Humanstuck, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Racism, Segregation, Trains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is John Egbert and you're having the worst day of your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ALL ABOARD

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my second fanfic and I kind of like this.

You stand in front of your mirror as you fix your black tie. After you finish adjusting your tie, you examine your whole look. You wore a grey vest with a dark blue button up shirt underneath. You have dress pants and shoes on. You have a pocket watch hanging out from your vest pocket along with a sky blue hankie. You slip on your lacy, white hand gloves before pulling your vest down a bit to straighten it out.

Your over-all outfit looks great but your hair is way too messy. You try taming the mess of black hair on the top of your head. You soon give up with an annoyed sigh. You get closer to the mirror and look into your dark blue eyes. Some people think they look pretty but you don't see it. You shrug and slip your glasses on before grabbing your messenger bag and conductor hat.

You head out of your door and down your stairs. You sister; Jade; is already in the kitchen with your father. Jade pretty much looks like you except she's female and she has hazel eyes. She also has longer hair but it's still as messy as your's.She wore a jade dress with a vest on top of it. The dress was a collar dress and it came with a black bow-tie. She had her hat, stockings, and gloves on already.

Your father looks like an older version of you. His hair was less messy though and had grey streaks in it. He had a pipe in his mouth and his nose in a newspaper." Good morning" You greeted. They both smile over at you. Jade showed her buck teeth as she smiled. Yeah she had crooked teeth but so do you. You hate it but it's not your main problem so you ignore your teeth.

"We have to get going now John." Jade explains as she grabs her slice of toast. You grab your own slice of toast. " yeah okay let's go." You respond as you head over to the door. Jade kisses your father's cheek before following you to the door." Bye Dad see you soon." You both say as you head out the door. He smiles and nods as you two leave.

You and your sister head to the Train Station. Now the both of you are sixteen. You two are twins, of course, and you guys are heading to work at a train station. You never wanted to work at a train station but you were forced to since you two are coloured. Not too coloured but coloured enough not to be white. Your boss was pretty damn nice to let you work at a white job. You don't get payed as much as a white man but it's still good.

You work as a Train conductor. Yep, You're the one that makes sure everything is on time and people stay in order on the train. You two are that person, that person is you two. To be honest, You hate this job.

You can't yell at someone when they scream at you for being coloured. You can't punch someone when they splash their tea onto your face and demand you to get them another tea. You can't even stare at them without you getting beaten once with a paddle.

Yeah, Racism sucks but you have to deal with it because it's life.

You two soon arrive to your horrible job and sign in. You then  say your goodbyes for now and head to your posts. You scan the area for any loading passengers which is weird because they're aren't any. You sigh of relief as you lean onto a nearby pole. You close your eyes as you slide down the pole. You seriously wish you were in the sky right now. You smile as your thoughts wander to the sky. You could feel a slight breeze in your face as your day-dream.

"Hey" A stern voice snaps you back to reality. Your eyes shoot open and your body tells you to get up. You stand up and stare at a taller young man. He had platinum blonde hair and he was really pale. He wore a red blazer and some red ...jeans? Jeans come in the shade of red? Most importantly, Why are his jeans tight? You ignore these questions for now.

He was wearing converse shoes but they were red...and the tips are white! He also and a small design on it but you couldn't see it very well. It kind of looked like a gear...hm.

His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows which isn't the proper way to wear a suit but who are you to say that's wrong? You're button-up shirts sleeves are rolled up too.

Once you look back at his face you realize he's smirking at you and that he's also wearing these glasses with dark lenses. What kind of shades are those!?!?!? Something is up with this guy.

"Wh-Who are you?" You stutter the question backing up into the pole in fear. He sighs with a slight smile. " I'm Dave. Dave Strider. Time Traveller from the 21st century. I'm here to awaken your inner god dude." He had a slight southern accent but you dismiss that fact. You were too scared to care about that.What was he talking about. "I'm saying that you're really powerful John." He says. Can he read minds too!?!?

" H-How did you know my name?" You question. He rests his hand on his hip and groans. " My Sister ;Rose; is a seer and she told me about you." He props his elbow on his other hand as he thinks.

" John Egbert. 16 years old. Born on April 13th. Has one sibling named Jade and a Father that lost his wife a long time ago. Hm....John Is the Heir of Breath and Jade is the Witch of Space. John has the power to manipulate and control wind. Jade can switch the sizes of any object and can zap things to different places when enough energy is built up."

He finishes explaining and looks back at you. Everything he said was completely true. Except for that last part about you being an heir. You're only an heir in your dreams. Everyone treated you like royalty in your dreams. But the one who treated you the best was a Knight. A Knight dressed in red. He had platinum hair just like this Dave character and the shades matched too. But how does Dave know about your dreams? Why is he in your dreams anyway?

You need some answers and you need them now.

You  look around to find a pipe. Once the weapon was in site you lung for it and grab it as you roll through to make your fall smooth. After you were back on your feet, you jump toward The white man. You swing at his head but you hit nothing but air. Wait what? You couldv'e sworn you hit him! You look around and see that he's behind you with a sword. How did he do that!?!? " Flashstepping bro."Is all he says before he disappears in an instant and is behind you. 

You jump back with wide eyes. You quickly recover and jump forward at him. You swing but he blocks with his frail sword.You continue these actions for a long time and he continues to block with his shitty sword." Bro I'm not here to fight. I'm here to awaken the Heir." He flips back as he says that. You were already panting at this time. " Get away from me! I don't know who you are and I don't care if you're a rich white man!! Leave me alone!" You yell at him.

He just smirks and steps closer to you." Oh come on I know you can do better than that! You're stronger than all of us. Awaken My Heir." You swear that last sentence was in your ear and you shiver from it. You grip onto the pipe tightly and hold it with both hands, glaring at Dave.

Suddenly The pipe in your hand glows a light blue and becomes a rather large hammer. You squeal as you realize this and drop the pipe/hammer. Well it turned back into a pipe after you dropped it. It's a pipe. You hear a chuckle come from Dave. " There we go." He grins. You look at him terrified." Wh-what are you?" You cower a bit. He looks at you with a small smile.

" _I'm your loyal knight, your highness."_

Suddenly, everything went black. You are trapped into your thoughts at the moment and you don't quite understand what your thoughts are saying. 

 

You soon wake up from your daze in a cold sweat. Your on the floor and it looks like you were sleeping. You check the time on your pocket watch and notice a train has to be going in 5 minutes. You shoot up and check if all the passengers are on the train. It looked full so you get onto the train and wave your hand to the front of the train, signaling the front to start moving.

Once the train started moving ,you let out a sigh of relief and slack against the train walls. You look around at the passengers. Everything was normal except for one man.

The man that you just dreamt about is on the train. 

Smirking at you.

You are really scared for your life right now. 

 


	2. Knight In Tight Jeans?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave is actually giving a shit about you!? You swear you're going to have a heart attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter yay! It took so much hard work to write this on a tablet. Hope you like It!

This man is still smirking at you. You panic visibly. You can't fight him now that you're by other people so you're totally fucked.

The man gets up and walks over to you."The name's Strider. Dave Strider." He chuckles.

You are tired of his bullshit now. You grab his wrist and drag him to the back of the train cart and to the next cart which was used for employees only.The passengers stare at you in disgust but you really don't care right now.

You turn to look at his smug face. "Why are you bothering me?" You demand for an answer that actually has logic in it.

"I want to awaken you, your highness." He replied.

"Stop calling me your highness. I am not an Heir!" You retort.

"You are an Heir, John."

"I'm coloured Mr.Strider! I am not royalty! I'm not even supposed to be on this earth!"

"Being coloured has nothing to do with it. Where I'm from, your skin color doesn't mean anything at all."

You scoff."clearly you haven't been to America." You hold out your hand to Dave."Welcome to America where the whites are lazy as fuck and the coloured work their asses off all day! Hope you have a nice time here, sir!" You say the last part with some sarcasm. He just chuckles it off.

"Yeah, you're totally John."

You look at him with a confused look as you cross your arms over your chest."Okay you're really creepy, Mr.Strider."

"Okay first, call me Dave and second, I know i'm a creep. I argued with my sister about this whole plan and she obviously won so I'm stuck here, stalking you." He shrugs." Not that I'm complaining though."

You glare at him"Look I just met you and I think you're absolutely insane. I'm not an Heir and I don't have any powers. Not that abilities like that exists anyway."

He groans and you think he rolls his eyes under his shades."Don't you notice the wind changes whenever your emotion changes? I mean, earlier you were relaxed and so was the wind! That was you doing that! And don't you dare fucking say that was a coincidence!" 

"I don't have powers! I learned that the hard way..."You mumble.He looks at you with a raised eyebrow. Yout turn and sigh."It's nothing." 

He suddenly grabs you by your arms and shakes you till you look at him with shock.He gives you a demanding look. You stay quiet for a bit longer before you give in. 

"I got bullied when I was younger for believing in that!"You blurted out. 

He stares at you so you continue."I thought miracles could happen to anyone but I uh...guess I was wrong..."You look up at him and chuckle awkwardly.He then moves closer to you and hugs you.

Yes, A white man is hugging you. 

You freeze with wide eyes as your face becomes warmer. 

"Nothing bad will ever happen to you again, your highness. I. Promise, John." He whispers, struggling to hold in tears.

He was serious about this.He's about to cry because you told him about your past. Maybe he Is a knight...And maybe you're an Heir! Wait, no that doesn't sound right. You an Heir!? That's crazy!! 

You push him away and turn your head."Dave I'm sorry but I still don't know you! Now I need to get back to work"Without waiting for a response, you turn and head to the cart with the passengers. 

"Wait!"He calls put but you ignore him.He follows you and grabs your arm in front of everyone."Don't touch me!"You yell and pull your arm back, stumbling backwards into a table.Unfortunately the table had tea cups on it and some of them spilled. 

"Jesus Christ!!" A woman that was seated at the table yelled as the man next to her gets up and stands in front of you. He was way taller than you and you gulp down a lump in your throat as you stare at the man. 

"Apologize now."He cracks his knuckles. You open your mouth to speak but Dave steps in front of you and speaks for you."Excuse me but you should be apologizing to him." 

You mentally yell at Dave as he the man grew angrier."Excuse you?"The man says as he grinds his teeth together."You heard me dude. But if you want to hear it again, so be it."Dave shrugs and leans closer to the man with one hand on his shoulder. 

"Apologize motherfucker."

This sets the Man off and he pulls back to throw a punch at Dave. You yell out to Dave to catch his attention but Dave has already blocked the punch with his own forearm.The man throws another punch with his other fist but Dave blocks that one too. The man winces at his now bruised arms. Dave knocked he man off balanced and forced him to sit on the table, their faces at level with each other's. 

Dave then slips off his shades and stares into the man's eyes. You couldn't see his eyes but from the sight of the man's terrified expression, you figured they were scary. 

Dave pulled back and slipped his shades off before Turning to you. The man turns to you with a blank expression and bows before speaking. "I'm sorry, your highness" The man says and sits down next to the lady that was mentioned before. She was just as confused as you were.You blink a couple of times before Turning to Dave, who has a smirk on his face. 

"I told you I'd let nothing bad happen to you" 

Dave was actually serious.He's protecting you.He's your knight! In...skinny jeans?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting to the good parts all right! Next chapter coming very soon! ^u^


	3. Right Hand Man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's in my dreams and now he's actually in my life. Fuck, he's way too cute. But we're just friends! And I'm not gay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be a lot of spelling errors. Made this while I'm tired as hell.

The time going to the first stop was spent with you thinking about Dave. Dave was standing next to you and staring at he other passengers.

Whenever you looked at Dave, he looked at you a second after. You took some time to stare at him without saying anything before looking away. He stared at you a bit longer before looking back at the passengers.

Once all of the passengers got off the train, you went out of the train to welcome aboard the other passengers. And of course, Dave would follows you.

You actually don't mind it now. He's protecting you, not trying to annoy you shitless.

He always stood next to you on your right side. Is this a law in knight code or something? You dismiss that thought and yell out for the passengers to get on the train.

Dave notices there are more men loading onto the train. He glares at them, intimidating each and every one of them.

Once the train was full, you and Dave step back onto the train.Dave glares at the men as he shifts closer to you. You stand next to an empty seat and pointed to it while you looked at Dave, gesturing for him to sit.

He pulls out a small red rag and cleans the seat before looking at you. He then holds up his hands to the seat while raising an eyebrow. "Are you going to sit anytime soon?"

You stare at him wide eyed."N-No! You have to sit! You're a passenger." You insisted that he take the seat but he just shook his head. "You need to rest your feet dude."

"Please sit Dave." You begged but he still shook his head." If you won't sit then I won't." He says as he crossed his arms. You sigh.

" Fine"

He then went back to glaring at the other men. He was so intimidating, you got scared. The fact of not knowing what's behind those shades that made a grown man tremble and give into a man like Dave is very terrifying.

You tug on Dave's cuffed up sleeve to get his attention. When he looks at you, you open your mouth to speak but you can't fight words past the lump in your throat. Once you swallow it, you try speaking again.

"wh-what do you like to do?"

He looks kind of surprised at that question. You regret saying it. He soon replies though." I like to mix beats and rap. Oh and I also have a blog"

You blink. "What's a blog?" You ask. He smiles at you. He is actually smiling this time holy shit."it's this thing people make in my time." 

You nod. So he is from a different time. Cool. "what's your blog look like?" He thinks for a bit before responding."it's kind of like a comic. I'm the creator of sweet bro and Hella Jeff."

Must be another thing from his time."cool!"

"yeah they're cool. I go on and on about stairs and shit. I swear, people of my time are so fucking easy to humour." He continues with a chuckle and you laugh. You actually laughed on your job!

"that's great for you, right?" You giggle and he nods at you with his smirk."gives me more time to mix beats." He grins at you."haha yeah" You two continue to talk till the next stop. You went to go do your job then came back to the spot you were before.

You two talked again some more and you laugh through out the whole thing. Dave is a really great guy and he's ...kind of attractive. Wait, no. You're not gay! Especially not for a white man. Just because he's nice and loyal and protective..and cute..and mysterious-ugh you're getting off track! You just met the guy today. Well not exactly, you met him in your dreams.

After going back to the stop that's by your town, you step off with Dave next to you on your right side. You turn to Dave.

"I'll be fine from here " you smile at him. He raises an eyebrow at you."you sure?" you nod."yeah, my sister and I walk home together."

He sighs."Alright..." He looks at you then looks down at your hand. He grabs your hand and slips off the glove before pecking the top of your hand.

"Farewell your highness." 

You blush slightly as he bows and turns to walk away. You stare at him as he walks away. Once he was out of sight, you looked at your hand. It felt all tingly for some reason. You stared at it for a bit longer until your sister hugged you from behind.

" Johnny!" She giggled. You jump a bit and turn your head to the side and looked at Jade with the corner of your eye." Oh hey Jade."

She giggles again."let's get going , John." She says as she grabbed you and began walking home. "Whoa!" You yelled out, a little startled. You soon find the pace she's walking and follow the same pace.

You stay silent but keep a smile on your face as you think about Dave. Dave is a great friend Jade notices your smile and looks at you." I'm guessing you had a good day today." She jokes. You nod at her."good." She says as you two approach your front door. She takes out her key,unlocks the door and opens it. You rush inside and up the stairs to your room, closing the door and locking it.

You sit down on your bed and kick you shoes off before laying down.

You sigh intently as you summarize your whole day in your head. Yeah, it was a great day.

your dad knocks on your door."John dinner."

"I'm not hungry, I'll eat later." You say back to him."okay." He walks down the hall and down the stairs.

You began thinking about Dave again. You began to daydream about Dave in armor and fighting a dragon just to save you or Dave taking you away on a white horse, riding off into the sunset. Damn, you're such a girl but you don't really care. Soon your daydreams become your actual dreams. You curl up as you sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making this late at night .


	4. Amiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isn't family if your relatives abandon you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a lot of errors. Once again, writing when its super late.

The next days are spent with you at work, talking to Dave. With Dave at your job, it's much safer and more fun. Dave became your best friend or _best bro_ ; as what he called it.

One day your father rushes into your room in panic. "John wake up, your sister is missing!" He yelled in a frantic manner. You jump awake and stare at your father."what's wrong?"you ask, not hearing what he said earlier.

He stares at you seriously."Jade is missing."

"What!?" You jump up and run to you sister's room, swinging it open and looking around."Jade where are you!? Jade!!"

You search around your room as tears pick at your eyes."Please no Jade!"You cry out as your Dad walks in."John"

You look at him and hug him tightly, sobbing onto his chest. He rubs your back and tries comforting you.

You stay this way for a while before calming down.Your father pulls back and holds your chin up to make you look him in the eyes.

"Go get ready for work.I'll look for Jade." He says as he wipes any trailing tears that are on your face.You nod and head back to your room to get ready.

Once you're done, you head downstairs to the kitchen to see your father heading out the door.He hears you and turns."Have a nice day, John" He mutters as he walks towards you. He then kisses your forehead."Please be safe. I love you and your sister...I always have and I always will."

You sigh." I love you too Dad. Please find Jade."

"I promise I will do my best to find her" He replies and gives you a key."Just in case if i'm late.".You take the key and nod at him.

"Goodbye Jonathan"At that, he walks out."Bye" You mutter as he leaves.You let out a heavy sigh and go to the kitchen to grab an apple. You chomp on it as you head out the door, turn and lock it.

You spent the time going to the train station thinking about Jade. You hope she's alright. You soon arrive to the station and spot Dave but you don't say hi to him.You walk to your post and use your hands to call over the passengers instead of yelling. You don't want to talk. You're afraid your voice might crack from tears spilling into the words. Plus, your throat hurts from holding back said tears.

Dave walks closer to you."What's wrong dude?" You didn't say anything. All you did was wave him off. He raised a brow but let the conversation drop. He then got on the train to wait for you.

Once the train was full, you step on and stand next to Dave. Dave looks at you but you stare ahead."bro you know you can tell me anything right?"

You wave him off again and turn your head away from him so he won't see the worry and sadness in your eyes. You refrain on thinking about Jade.Thinking about Jade leads to you crying. You crying in front of white people would lead you to verbal comments. Verbal comments lead to physical pain. You don't want to be bruised and broken hearted.

You hear Dave sigh but you don't look at him."Whenever you want to talk about it, I'm here."

You stay silent for the rest of the day and Dave does too. Once it was time to go home, Dave slipped you a piece of paper.You examine the paper."It's my number. If there's ever a problem, call me."

You nod and slip the paper into your pocket before walking back home.

You arrive home and unlock the door. Your father doesn't seem to be home so you lock the door and slump up to your room. You throw yourself on the bed and begin to cry silently.You sobbed for the loss of your sister at first then the loss of your mother. Jade is the closest thing to a mother that you will ever have. You and your dad know that. You know your dad loves the both of you because you two are all he has now.

You soon cry yourself to sleep, hugging tightly onto the pillows.

The next 3 days were kind of the same. You didn't talk to Dave and he didn't talk to you. You didn't yell to get people on the train and you didn't answer someone then they asked you a question. You just stood there, blanking out into space. You swear your mouth is stuck together.When you got home you were always greeted by an empty house. The first day, you thought it was okay. The second day, you were getting a little suspicious. The third day came and you are crying on your floor.

Jade and your dad are missing. You're all alone and you don't know what to do. You continue to cry till a picture of Dave flashed into your head. You remembered the piece of paper he gave to you and dashed to get it. Once you retrieved the paper you went to the phone, turned the dials and waited for Dave to pick up.

"Hello?" He answers

"My address is Washington St. 413. I need you Dave." you say with tears in your voice.You hang up before he can say anything. and curl up on the floor in front of the phone.

After 15 minutes, you receive a knock on your door. You jolt to open it and see Dave. He pulls you in a tight hug and you hug him back, soon crying into his chest. He rubs your back and pets your hair, very much so like how your father does it. This makes you sob harder.

He picks you up and closes your door before taking you to the couch. He sits and sets you down onto his lap. You cling to his suit and sob into his shoulder. He begins to hum and in just a second, you feel better. Your tears slow and you are now left sniffling.

He stops humming once he realizes you stopped crying. You look at him and you could see the worry in his face. You couldn't see his eyes but you could see his mouth and his eyebrows. The tip of his eyebrows pointed up in sympathy and his mouth turned down.

"please tell me what's wrong John." He begs.

You look down at your hands and move your fingers slightly before fingers were placed under your chin and tilted your head up to make you look at Dave. Dave stared at you in a way that would make you jump off a bridge if he wanted you to.

You sigh." Both Jade and my Dad are missing. It's been 3 days since my dad went to go look for Jade.... And now he's gone." You bite your lip to hold back tears.

Dave wraps his arms tightly around you." I bet you're scared, but you don't have to be. They'll be back. I know they will." He gives you a reassuring smile.

"b-but...I've never lived by myself before..." you whimper a bit but he ignores it. "You can stay with me and my sister. I know she won't mind."

"a-are you sure?"

" 'course dude." He grins.

"okay" You say as you get up. You smile a bit. "Thanks Dave"

He waves the gratitude away. "Just keeping the heir happy, no biggie."

You roll your eyes and go upstairs to get your stuff, making sure you got the key to get back into your house and your uniform for work.

Once you were done, you two were out the door and heading to a forest. You kind of got scared so you clung to Dave's arm and he just chuckles." Don't piss yourself, okay?" He smirks. You slap him lightly on the arm and he continues to chuckle.

For the first time in 3 days, you're actually happy. And Dave is making you happy.You seriously think meeting Dave was one of the best thigs to happen to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Kanaya will be introduced in the next chapter.


	5. A New Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My life is finally changing but I can't get too excited. This could all be a trick. God...I hope Dad and Jade didn't fall for anything like this. Oh god, please let them be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a story in another character's footsteps, just leave a comment.

When you walked into the large mansion, You looked around. It was really dark even though it's still early in the afternoon." Yo sis I brought someone for you." Dave yells to the darkness.A curvy silhouette appeared in the shadows before emerging into the light. " Hello David." Came a very soft but firm voice. It was dripping wiht sweetness and care. 

The voice came from  a black woman with green lipstick on.Her eyes were an emerald and they glistened slightly in the light. Her hair was short and sticked up in some places. She was wearing an emerald dress along with black heels. She wore a scarf over her outfit along with many  accessories such as earrings, various necklaces, and  braclets with emeralds.She looked beautiful, like a rich white woman....But she's black.

"Kanaya?" Dave questions. She smiles at Dave."Rose will be joining us in a little bit. She is working on something right now. I will go fetch us some tea and we could go chatter in the living room." She leaves before Dave can reply and Dave turns to you."If you didn't hear, that's kanaya. My sis's girlfriend. Yeah,I know Homosexuality is a sin at this time but who cares, right? Certainly not me. I'll love whoever." Dave ranted. You just smile and giggle at him. He looks at you as a smirk appeared on his face."Yo do you have your sites on anybody?"

You shake your head." I've only been by white people and I definitely won't fall in love with a white man." You cross your arms. 

 

Dave chuckles." So you like men, huh?" He snickers and nudges your arm slightly. You blush a bit. " N-No! Fuck I don't like men!!" You became flustered and he just laughs at this." Oh god man, you totally like men." He calms down after letting out some air."That's cool if you like guys. I don't judge people for what their sexualities are and definitely not for the skin color." He smiles at you. That genuine smile that you love and rarely get to see.You smile back then close your eyes to make your smile more cheerful. He picks you up and places you on his shoulder."H-Hey put me d-down!" You squeak as your hands wrap around Dave's lower torso.

He begins walking  and you decide to close your eyes so you won't get dizzy. He sat on the couch and moved you so you could sit on his lap. You blush once you realize where you were and he just smirks at you. "You look a little hot Egbert, Want me to take off some clothes for you~?" He teased and ended it with a wink. You get a shiver down your back causing you to shudder. He snickers as Kanaya walks into the living room with a platter. The platter had three cups of teas. She set the platter on a coffee table and handed out the tea cups to You and Dave.

"Thank you" You smile at her and she gives you a gentle smile." You're welcome, your highness."

You stare at her wide eyed." You too!?" She giggles at your response." Yes John. I know that you are royalty and that you are capable of many things." 

You look at Dave and he nods, aggreeing with Kanaya. You turn to Kanaya, then to your tea cup. You shift the cup around  in your hands before taking a sip of it. You hum in  satisfaction as you take more sips. Dave and Kanaya watch you as you drink. 

"Damn John. You're drinking that like it's going to run away from you." He jokes. You  realize you were drinking really fast once it was 1/8 left of tea in your cup. You notice that the tea wasn't too hot when you drank it. But you couldv'e sworn  that steam was coming from your cup. You look at Kanaya." Why is this tea warm and not hot?" You question. She shakes her head with the same smile. " You cooled it down Jonathan.You may not know you did but you did." She answers. Dave hands you  his cup of tea." Here cool this." 

You take the cup and roll your eyes before blowing into the cup once. The steam left the cup and Dave took a sip without burning his mouth."Ah Thanks dude." He continues taking sips and you move off of his lap to sit next to him.He was now to the left of you and you saw him flinch when he realizes it. He doesn't say or do anything about it though. You quietly congratulate yourself  and finish the rest of your tea before putting it down on the table.

Kanaya sat down on a one-seat couch and crossed her legs." So Jonathan, What brings you here to our home?" She asks." Well uh...My Father and Sister has gone missing and I don't want to be left alone in my house so uh..Dave told me I could stay here with you guys." You murmur but loud enough so she could hear. 

She nods."I believe you should meet Rose now then." 

"Heard you guys were talking about me."A female voice came from the hallway. You shoot your gaze to that area and see a woman in Orange and Yellow attire, leaning on the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. She has violet eyes and black lipstick. Her hair was up to her neck and it fell perfectly from the roots. Her hair was a platinum blonde that was held together by a black headband. Her dress had a sun on it and she had a small jacket over her shoulders. She wore blue shoes which was very odd but you didn't question it."Rose!" Dave's face lights up." good to see you sis." 

She rolled her eyes." The last time we saw each other was this morning." She smiled." Yeah I know, still missed you." He chuckles. 

Rose looks at Kanaya then at you. Her smile widens as she stares at you." Well Hello your highness. Glad to see you in my Home. Sorry if it's not tidy enough, I wasn't expecting this kind of company." 

You shake your head with a smile." No need to call me that. I'm not special.And your home Is rather Nice. I like it a lot but of course, I won't take it from you." 

Rose walks over to you and bows in front of you before sitting next to you on your left side. Hmm...Dave is always on your right side and Rose chose your left....Uh what? You ignore those thoughts and look at Rose." I am Rose Lalonde, Sear of Light. I can see the future and I see that your future is bright. You are our Heir , the strongest of us all. John Egbert Heir of Breath, Correct?" You open your mouth to answer but she cuts you off." I know I am correct ,silly. And I know you're here because your family is missing. I was setting up a room for you while you three were talking."

You roll your eyes and smile.Your smile then turns into a questioning frown." Wait if you know everything then....What happened to my Dad and My sister?"

She raises and eyebrow then sighs." It's best if you don't know. I mean, They're fine and living but if I tell you what happened to them then everything else will be ruined."She responds." What? No Fair!" You cry out as you ball your hands into fists.

"Some things must stay a secret in order to keep the universe stable." Before you could respond, she gets up and walks over to Dave. She whispers something in his ear before turning to you, smiling sweetly and walking away. Kanaya looks at you,her eyes sparkling for some reason. Kanaya stood up,bowed to you and grabbed the cups before absconding to the kitchen to clean the dishes. Dave picks up your stuff and tells you to wait in the living room. So you do.

You sit quietly on the couch with your hands on your lap as you wait for Dave to come back. Soon a cat appears with a tux on and meows' at you. You turn and smile at it." Aw look at you!' The cat meows' again and hops onto the couch next to you. You begin to pet it, giggling slightly as it nuzzles your hand. 

You noticed it has a collar and you look at the tag it has."Jasper" you read aloud. "Well hello Jasper." You say to the cat, knowing you won't get a response. It purrs as a response though. You squeal slightly at how adorable jasper is. "Yo Cat-bitch" You flick your head to see Dave. " Comin' or what?" He says as he raises an eyebrow over his shades. You nod and get up, turning to Jasper." Night Jasper." you say and skip to Dave." lead the way, Loyal Knight." He takes your hand and leads you to your room." You'll stay here for how long you want. Night John." He kisses your forehead and leaves you in your room. 

Your room was large and held a canopy bed that was different shades of blue. Everything in the room was beautiful and some of the items had beads of gold. You notice a giant design on your bed sheet though.

A light blue symbol that looked very much like a wave was on your sheets. You questioned it for a couple of minutes but you gave up on trying to find a solution  and decided to lay down on the bed. a couple minutes passed and you fall asleep. You hear humming and a warm embrace wrap around you. You felt safe in it as the humming grew louder as you slept. 

* * *

The next days were spent the same. You got up, took a shower, changed, ate breakfast, and headed to work with Dave on the right of you. Kanaya and Rose always said goodbye to the both of you. If one didn't say it then the other surely will.You thought they were really nice for doing that for you and Dave.  

You and Dave would goof off all the time when you were on the train but serious when new passengers board the train. After the end of each day, You and Dave walk to a nearby Ice-cream parlour for whites only. You waited outside as Dave bought the ice-creams for you two. You then walk to a park for Coloured.You and Dave walk beside each other, laughing together happily as the other coloured stare at you two and the whites glare in disgust. 

Whenever You two came across a small coloured child, Dave would hand them some money and say a compliment. They always left Dave smiling with joy and this made you smile. Dave was such a nice guy and having him as a friend is a good choice.

One day, You woke up with a smile. You were ready for this routine with Dave. You took a quick shower and got dressed. You ran to the kitchen to be greeted by Kanaya. " Good morning your highness." She smiles. "Morning Kayana." You greet back and grab plate with bacon,eggs, and toast on it. The other good part about living here is that you get to eat what white people ate. Perfect. 

You gobble down your food and Kanaya takes your plate as she laughs softly." You do seem to eat and drink like your Food will run away from you."

"Told you." Dave snickers as he walks in. He grabs an apple instead of a plate." Yo we have to get going." You nod as you turn to Kanaya."Bye Kanaya! Say bye to Rose for me!" She walks up to you and kisses your forehead." Goodbye Your highness."

You turn and head out the door with Dave following you. You and Dave talk about random stuff that you don't even know about.You laugh at what Dave says anyway. His ranting always makes you laugh. 

"Y'know John.." He turns to you as you look at him. "Today is very important to Rose and I. Maybe, for you too but that all depends on how you feel about the situation." 

You tilt your head at him but he just waves you off. "You'll see."

Once you got into town, Dave says that he has to leave you for now because of reasons of why the day is special. Well you think that's because. You continue to walk to the train station. You see people running away from the train station and you wonder what's up. You continue to walk till you reach a corner. You turn the corner and see the scariest thing ever. 

Everything else became a white blur and all you could see was 2 black figures and blood on the floor. 

You recognized one of them. One of them was your sister. 

Jade. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muahahaha epic cliff hanger! Stay tuned for the next chapter to see what happened to Jade and how John will fix the problem!


	6. Bark of a Dog And Roar of a Bunny.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade is now a monster and my father is still missing! Not to mention Dave and the other's was right...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheh welcome back, I've been expecting you. >:33
> 
> Enough trying to creep you dudes out, here's another chapter right before my birthday! But you know,birthdays don't mean anything pfft.

Jade was holding a man's neck to the point that the man passed out. She stares at you and you stare at her. The thing different about her gaze though, her eyes were glowing brightly. Her skin was an ashy grey and her hair was messier than usual. In her hair was white..dog ears? Yeah those are dog ears. She growled as she notices you. She throws the unconscious man to the wall beside her and places her hands on the floor,looking very much like a dog since she's on all four. She barks loudly as sparks appear around her. You back away from her.

" J-Jade it's me! Your brother!" You whimpered a bit." I hate you." She snarls and you can practically feel your heart shatter."wh-what?"

"You heard me!" She snaps." I Hate you so much"

"Why?"

"Are you fucking serious!?" She yells and you jump a bit." You're a fucking Heir! Everyone bows down to you and only you! The fucking Prince of Hearts bows to you too! And he's a goddamn prince!" You just blink at her. She's talking about this heir thing too? "But I will never bow to such..I will never bow to someone as pathetic as you!" She smirks at you. "In fact, I'll please my queen and bring her your head." She licks her lips as she says that which causes you to flinch. Oh god no. 

She leaps at you and you  jump away. She turns with a grin, baring sharp canine teeth." Oh come on Brother, I won't make it hurt as much~" 

You look around and find the pipe you used that day when you saw Dave. You jump for it and  grab it as it turns into a hammer again. You noticed and thank the god that was out there that you could do this.Jade jumps at you again and you swing at her with your hammer. She flinches away with a yelp. " Stop fighting against me John and just let it happen." She snarles and you swing at her again. 

The next minutes are spent with you swinging and her clawing at you. You hit sometimes and she scratched you sometimes. You two ended up panting as you glared at each other. " You know what fine...Fuck you, I'll just bring other people's heads." She says as a train passes by quickly. She jumps on the side of the train and punches a window to get in.

"Wait no!" You screamed but she was already inside. You grip the hammer firmly  and grab onto a bar at the end of the train. You opened the back door cart and see as everyone looked at you. They look in fear as they see you with a hammer. " You guys will be fine, I promise on my life on that." You say and run to the front of the cart and to the next. You continue to run through carts till you reach the cart Jade was in. She was already clawing at people as the people scream and cry. 

" Everyone evacuate to the other carts! Be careful!" 

Jade glares at you." Stop trying to protect your people, John. You and I both know you hate these white people as much as I hate you." 

You shake your head." I don't hate any of them. They can get annoying at times, yes, but i won't kill them or hurt them."You retort."Besides, they're not part of this. So let them go."You say and she lets go of one of the woman she was holding. The woman runs to another cart, tripping a bit. You don't watch as the woman runs past you to get to the cart. Instead, watching Jade as Jade holds out her hands. "Trying to play hero, aren't you John? Well sorry but you are no match for me! Since you can't even use your powers properly." 

She then zaps away then in front of you. She punches you in the face."Fuck you Brother." 

You grunt and stumble back. You swing at her but she zaps away again and appears behind you,kicking you forward. You fall to your knees as you cough into your hands. You close your eyes and groan in pain. You swear she's chuckling.

She sits on your back and you collapse to the floor. Soon wind blows in your face and you open your eyes to see no walls or a roof on the train cart,showing a landscape of a mountains.You must be on a bridge. You blink in confusion but your confusion was soon replaced by pain as Jade grabs you hair and pulls your head back."Shit!" You curse out.

"Not so tough now,eh John?" She cackles,very much like a witch. Which is weird but whatever. You have no time to be thinking that.

You grunt out before she smashes your face into the floor. Now you Know your glasses are broken. Fuck.She gets off you and stomps on your back before speaking. "Now die with all these other white people that you tried to save."

At that she zaps away and it takes you a while before you get up. You groan and hold you head before you hear screaming coming from everywhere.You look around and notice you're still on the bridge. You question before something comes to mind. Your eyes widen in shock as you climb to the top of the train cart before you. You run towards the engine and see that the track has a hole in it.

You panic and stand there until you hear a voice of course.

" _Do the windy thing"_  The voice came into your head and you have no idea who's voice it is. **  
**

"Uh what?" You question.

" _Do it John"_   That last one sounded like Dave...and maybe Rose? Or Kanaya? Maybe it was all three. You don't know. But what is the windy thing?

The more you thought about it the more than wind picked up.

" _keep trying john"_ That one sounded really familar. Kind of like Dave's but deeper and has more of a southern twist to it. You shake your head and nod. These voices want you to save everyone so you'll do what they ask. You take a deep breath and close your eyes,repeating the words in your head. _Do the windy thing, do the windy thing, do it John._

A gust of wind blows against your face and you shoot your eyes open to see that you're floating. You look around and see that  a large blue whirlwind is surrounding you and the train. The train is picked up off the tracks  by the wind. You stare in amazement. You can barely hear your sister growling at you.  She zaps next to you and shakes your hands, causing the train to move as well. You use one of your hands to slap her hard and she zaps back after whimpering like a puppy. 

You turn the train around on the tracks and signal for the train to start moving. The train gets out of the whirlwind safely and you turn to Jade,who's glaring at you. 

"So is this the powers you were saying I don't know how to control?" 

She growls louder before barking at you. She makes the missing piece of the bridge appear and fly at you. You hold your hand in front of your face to hope that it doesn't hit your face but it doesn't hit you at all. You look at it and see that the bridge stopped mid-air. You sent it back flying at Jade and she yelps as she gets hit down.

"Jade!' You yell,still caring for her. She appears on the tracks, panting heavily and holding her wrist. I guess she tried to hold the broken track from falling on her. "You are so lucky my master wants me. I fucking swear I will end you." She zaps away quickly, leaving you floating in the whirlwind. 

30 seconds after Jade left, you're still floating and you noticed you're doing this. It's you doing this! You! You float around happily as you feel the wind blow against your face. The whirlwind disappeared long ago and you can see the sky and it's beauty up close.  This is everything You've dreamt of for the past 16 years!

Then it all ended from the thought of Jade.Then Jade trailed to your father. What if your father wanted to kill you too?No! He said he loved you! He won't kill you. But you still worry over him.

You head back to the trainstation near your home. 

You soon arrive where you were greeted by wide eyes from various coloured people and  Dave who has a smirk on his face. You look at Dave and he hugs you." Good Job your highness." He snickers. He pulls back and you look at everyone else. Dave steps to the crowd and holds out his hands to you. " Introducing John Egbert, Heir of Breath and the hero to save us from the black queen." He yells to the crowd as his smirk becomes a genuine smile."Bow in the presence of greatness."  He says as he drops to one knee  with his right hand over his chest. Very soon, other's followed Dave, falling to a knee and bowing their heads.

You stare in shock, unable to speak at all of this.They expect you to save them from a black queen!? You don't even know what you did ealier! Gah how do you save so much people!?

Dave is the first to get up and he walks over to you. " Don't worry your highness, You won't fight alone and you won't fight untrained." He whispers as he grabs your hand and kisses the top of it." Let's get you home so you may rest." 

You nod and he picks you up. He steps in front of the crowd and the crowd parts to give you and Dave room. Dave begins walking and you cling to his neck. Suddenly, Everyone starts clapping and cheering. You flinch and look at Dave who smirks back at you." Glad that they know who's in charge now." 

Soon You and Dave find the mansion to see Rose and Kanaya standing outside. Kanaya and Rose starts clapping as they see you two but you know they're clapping for you. " Very good Job your highness." Rose says and Kanaya agrees." I will get the first-aid kit for you ,your highness" Kanaya says as she bows slightly before heading inside. 

Dave chuckles and puts you down on your feet." Now everyone knows that they have to respect a hero like you. Like damn son, You got your windy thing going on bro." Dave rants again and you giggle at him." Excuse me David but we have to  heal the Heir's wounds before we speak a whole speech about the situation." Rose cuts him off. 

"Fine." He says as he walks inside, You and Rose following right after. Kanaya was seated by the One-seat couch." Have a seat here Please, John." She says as she pats the spot. You sit down and relax into it, letting out a sigh of relief. 

'Hey um..How bad is it?" You ask.

"Hm...It's fixable...." She responds as she begins cleaning your face. 

"Oh god..." You mutter as you close your eyes. She takes off your broken glasses." Dave can you run to the glasses store and get a new pair please." Rose says to Dave and Dave nods,at least you think he nods. Then you hear a door open then close.You shift in the couch, knowing that Dave is spending money for glasses for you. Ugh why does your glasses have to break!

Kanaya hums as she works on your face. You felt so calm by the humming that you don't feel any of the pain right now. You just smile away and she works around that smile of your's.  Once she finished your face she sat you up and took off your shirt to examine your torso. You look at her as she cleans the scratch wounds on your chest and stomach.They weren't so deep but it still hurt." I uh...think my back might be bruised." You say and she looks at your back." Oh dear." She whispers and you flinch from it. Is it that bad?

" What's wrong?" You frantically ask and she shakes her head." It's nothing.. just...If your back begins to hurt, take some time to rest..and if you're out fighting, float so you won't stand anymore, okay?" 

You nod slightly. She gets up and kisses your cheek. " You're fine other than that. Some shards from your glasses scrapped your face a bit though but it will heal." You thank her and she walks off with a smile.  Rose sits on the arm-rest of the one-seat couch. You look at her and she smiles at you with her black lips." You did very well John. All of us are very proud." She says.

"Yeah, you three sound like you're proud." You giggle.

"I wasn't just talking about us three." She replies making you tilt your head in confusion. " Also I have people for you to meet tomorrow. But now you should get some rest. Night John." She kisses your forehead before leaving the living room. You blink before getting up. You walk to the kitchen to find a plate of chicken, peas, and mashed patatoes and gravy. A white's dinner. Aw yeah. Next to the plate was a note with Jade green letters on it. " Dinner For John, Love Kanaya~" 

You mentally thank her as you grab a fork and head to the table. You sit down and begin eating. After you finished eating, Dave walks through the front door." Hey Egbert. Got you some new glasses." He smirks and holds up glasses that looked just like your old ones except there was a small detail on the sides of them. It was the same cresent that was found on your  bed sheets. It looked cool on your glasses though. " Thanks." You smile at him and he hands you the glasses. " No problem." 

You place the dishes in the sink and yawn. "Uh oh someone's tired!" Dave chuckles and you slap him playfully on the shoulder. He continues to chuckle as he picks you up and walks to the couch.He sits down and sits you on his lap and you rest your head on his shoulder.

"Now I know I don't hum like Kanaya but I could still try." He snickers before humming and rocking from side to side slowly. 

You smile slightly and close your eyes. His hums weren't like Kanaya's but they were still calming. You imagine Dave humming to you and stroking your hair while you two were on your bed. Not doing anything sexual of course pfft no! Just him...Humming to you...Whispering how much he loves you and stroking and planting kisses all over your face, leaving the best kiss to your lips.Not in a gay way of course! Nope! 

Either way, all you have now is Dave's shoulder and his humming. It's not as good as your fantasies but it's still good. Great even. You soon drift off to sleep from Dave's humming.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Jade is Evil.  
> Yes, Everyone believes John is an Heir now.  
> Yes, James Egbert (Dadbert) is still missing.  
> Yes, The black queen will be explained in the next chapter.  
> Yes, More characters will be introduced in the next chapter.  
> Yes,Kanaya is a fucking fairy from the sky  
> And Yes, Dave Strider has a hot piece of ass.  
> you believe Dave strider has a hot piece of ass.  
> It doesn't even matter if you're a straight guy or a lesbian, you know you love dat ass.  
> ...Did I mention tomorrows my birthday.  
> yay...shit.


	7. Blessed and Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Black Queen made Betty Crocker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this was late! On Monday it was my birthday and yesterday there was a blackout in my whole neighborhood. Ugh. Anyway here's the chapter now.

You wake up the next morning in your bed with your glasses on the nightstand next to you.

Dave is such a sweetheart

You slip your glasses on and get up off your bed, yawning and stretching. You walk over to the door, which has a note on it. You take off the note and read it.

"The bathroom is down the hall to your left"

Guess everyone wants you to take a shower now. Can't blame them though, you don't remember the last time you took a shower. 

You sniff at your armpit and cough in distaste. God you stink. You quickly walk to the bathroom, entering and locking the door.

You strip off your clothes and hop into the tub, turning on the water and letting the steam circulate. You barely even noticed the neat folded up clothes.

Once you finished, you stepped out of the shower and grabbed a blue towel. You dried your body and you were about to dry your hair until you noticed the clothes.You slipped the clothes on without drying your hair and looked in the mirror.

Your outfit made you look like royalty even though you still consider yourself not. You wore a dark blue hood with a LONG tail following it. It had some gold swirls on it too.You had a a suit underneath a very loose shirt that has a light blue torso and dark blue sleeves. Your pants were also dark blue and the belt over it was yellow. The oddest part of your outfit is your belt. Why the fuck is it yellow?? But then again it matches the gold necklaces and bracelets you have on.To add it all up, you have a pin wih your crestents on it. Hell yeah.

You keep your hood down as you walk out the bathroom door with your stinky clothes. You make sure your whole hood is out of the bathroom before closing the door. You head to your room to drop your clothes on a chair before heading downstairs to the living room. You saw Dave, Rose, And Kanaya. Well you at least knew these people.

The living room has fucking strangers in it. But they aren't strangers, because Dave, Rose, and Kanaya are talking to them. 

You shift awkwardly on the steps. You stay quiet for the longest time till the steam from your shower come back to you and you feel your nose starting to run. You hold a sneeze then relax till the fucking sneeze decides to pop out.Damn.

Everyone turns to you and they all (Yes all!) Bow their heads and say, completely synchronized. "Good morning your highness"

Holy fucking shit.

I wave back awkwardly and walk down the rest of the steps. I go to Dave and he wraps his arm around my shoulders."Johnny!"

"Unhand the Heir dude." That's the same voice that sounded like Dave's but deeper.

You look to see where the voice came from. It came from a man that looked kind of like Dave but his Hair stuck upward, kind of like he gelled it there. He wore shades like Dave also but his shades were triangular. Odd. He was wearig a coat that was dark magenta (also had fur on it. Who does this guy think he is? A ghetto white man?) and a vest that was pink underneath. He wore dark magenta pants and boats(that also have fur on it). He also wore gold necklaces like you but instead of braclets, he has gloves. Black gloves. That are fingerless. What the fuck? He had an armband on with a heart on it. Pfft gaaaaaaay. Just kidding.

"Yo I was just playing ,calm down bro." Dave took his arm off you and held it up to his shoulders as a gesture of defeat. He let them fall to his sides before smirking."Jealous?"

"Not at all."He retorts and steps closer to you.He grabs your hand and kneels."My apologizes for my brother, Your highness."

"It's okay and uh you two are brothers?" You question.

He gets up and nods."Hard to believe, right?"Dave smirks and you nod slightly."What's your name?"

"Dirk Strider. Prince of Hearts." His accent was thick in your ears as you replay the word 'Prince' in your mind. Your eyes widen and you look at Dirk. "Why are you bowing to me? I should be bowing to you, you're a prince!"

He shakes his head."You are what we need. You are stronger than me, therefore more important. Far more important."

Dirk turn to everyone and clears his throat."Everyone in a straight line." And that's what everyone does, including Dave and Himself. "Roll call for the Heir."

"Dave Strider, Knight of Time"

"Rose Lalonde, Seer of Light."

"Kanaya Maryam, Sylph of Space"

"Karkat fucking Vantas, Knight of Blood."

"Roxy Lalonde, Rogue of Void"

"Jake English, Page of Hope"

That last one catches your attention and you look up to see Jake right there smiling at you. You don't notice anyone else smiling at you cause you're so overwhelmed right now. You jump into Jake's arms, your cousin that you haven't seen for a while cause he's always on an adventure.

"Jakey!" You giggle and he chuckles. "Great to see you too mate."

After a while, you let go."What are you doing here?" You question. "I'm part of the alliance to stop the Black Queen."He replies and you tilt your head."The black queen made betty Crocker. The thing Jane loves. She's working with the black queen and don't ask why or how because that information is not for your ears."

You nod. Maybe Jade is working with the black queen also...But where's your father."Where's my dad?"

"He's trapped in the Black Queen's castle. Don't worry though, we'll get him in no time." He reassures you and places a hand on your shoulder.

"Yo are we going to start training John or what?" Dave said  
As he tapped his foot on the ground.

"Training" you questioned but they Ignored you. "Yes" Jake says.

"All men outside and woman stay inside. I'm not being sexist or anything I just want the men out."Dirk says.

Rose and Roxy just let out a small hum while waving them off. Kanaya chuckles softly as she goes to the kitchen. You stared as she left before a metal pole was handed to you. You blink in confusion as you look up to see an albino with bags under his eyes. 

"Use this as a hammer." His voice was really throaty and kind of hoarse. Kind of like he yells all day. Strange guy. Anyway how do you use this as a hammer? Its a pipe! Ooooooh that's how. You run outside and turn the pole Into a hammer, the same hammer that you used before. The only difference is the colors. The pipe you used at the station was just silver. This hammer is blue, gold, and white with gems on it.

you turn to see the other men approaching you. You could hear all of them chuckling but you can only hear Jake's the most. The next thing that he says gives you shivers down your back.

"Let's play a little game of fisticuffs"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason Dirk acts like this is because he's royalty and he feels he has responsibility.just saying.


	8. Training for the Worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't do this! I'm not royalty! I can't lead for shit nor can I protect anyone! I can barely protect myself! I need my dad...I need him now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bluh they start fighting yeah!

"You'll fight each of us at a time with a 10 minute break in between each one." Dirk said as he ;along with everyone else; unequipped his weapon.

Jake had pistols.

Karkat had farmer sickles. Or something close to it. These sickles were kind of bigger.

Dirk Had a sword and so did Dave. Dave's sword was broken though and close to the handle was a box with a record on it.You think it's weird but then again, he is from the future.Now that you think about it, maybe everyone here is from the future! Wait Jake's not from the future. Why is he here?

You were brought back from Dirk clearing his throat. You looked at him and he pointed to Karkat. " He's your first opponent. Get ready." You nod and tighten your grip on your hammer.

"The rules of this little strife are simple."Dirk starts."There is no killing of any kind. We'll stop the fight if someone is badly injured. Abilities are allowed but keep it at a minimum.Understood?" He finishes.

You and Karkat both nod but keep your eyes on each other. "Ready. Set. Striiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiife!" Dave yells out but was stopped by Dirk slapping the back of his head. Karkat ran towards you and you stand there, ready to block. He surprisingly doesn't swing and kicks you instead. You stumble back grunting a bit. Then he swings his sickle at you and you drop to your ass just in time. He steps on your chest and you squirm. "You gotta be kidding me. Couldn't you train him a little bit more? Ugh he fucking sucks." Karkat yells to the group of spectators.

"Hey fuck you! You almost took my head off!" You retort. "Should've blowed me back" He huffs and crosses his arms."Whatever get off me."

He groans and steps his foot off your chest. He then walks next to Dirk as Dirk looks at Jake. Jake looks over to Dirk and nods like they were talking to each other..but..they didn't open their mouths. You didn't care really. You're still on the floor and you're kind of scared of fighting against the other three. They're supposed to be stronger than Karkat,right? Oh god you're terrified.

_Don't show fear._

You thought to yourself.What does that even mean? If you're scared you'll sure as hell show it!.

You sigh. Might as well try it though.You get up off the floor and grab your hammer again. Jake steps in front of you. It's already been 10 minutes holy fuck! The fight started after Dirk called it. Dave was too busy teasing Karkat to start it.

You ran towards Jake, fucking ready to swing at that motherfucker for leaving you all alone! You swing but he ducks and elbows you in the belly. Owwie! You stumble back and he aims. Your eyes widen but before you can say anything he shoots. Luckly, the bullets on graze your skin. You mentally sigh of relief.

The fight soon finished with you losing. You're blood was dripping on the floor so Dirk called the fight off. The fight went longer than your first one though. Dave began cleaning your scrapes. He then leans closer to you and whispers in your ear."Me next." He chuckles as you tense up. He soon finishes cleaning your wounds and stands while stretching." Can't wait."

The 10 minutes fly by quickly and so does the fight. Dave didn't hurt you that much but when you two were close enough, he would kiss your cheek or forehead. You always blushed and fell in shock. You noticed that his sword isn't broken anymore at some point. You questioned that for a long time. 

The last 10 minutes passed and you are now going to fight Dirk. Dirk looked really intimidating. He wasn't looking at you but you could feel his intetnions. He wanted to win. He was going to win. You started shaking. Dave yelled to start and in an instant, Dirk was gone. You looked around frantically. Okay no, you're totally freaking out. He appears to the side of you and cuts your arm. You wince before swinging at him but he's gone again.

He continues to do this, kicking or cutting you before disappearing again. You close your eyes as you try to keep tears in from spilling out. Your legs wobble slightly and you drop your hammer. You're in total shock now and you can't feel or hear anything. Just the scenery of the forest before you.Only one thing snaps you back to reality. 

A shooting pain in your left leg.

Your knees buckle and you fall to the floor,curling up and crying out in pain. Your eyes are blurry from the tears but you could see colors. You saw red on Pale -- Dave ,and yellow on Tan--Jake.

You also saw a puddle of blood that was formed by your leg. You sob more and grasp onto a random shirt,trying to get ;whoever that person is; attention. They don't do anything though so you look up and see magenta on pale.Dirk...

Your eyes cleared up and you could see Dirk disappointed. You let go of him and back away from the group. You see everyone yelling at Dirk but you can't hear it. All you hear is a ringing noise in your ears. you stare at Dirk and Dirk stares at you, showing that he's not caring about what the other men say. Once he was done making you feel like shit he looked away. You take off your glasses to rub the last of tears before getting up wobbily. the other's don't ntoice it though since they're still yelling at Dirk.

You begin to limp back inside the mansion. You ignore the girl's questions and limp to your room. You lay down on the floor and curl up to have another crying session. 

A knock disturbs you from your session and you  shrink into the floor (if you can)."John?" It was Dave. He opens the door and walks over to you."I'm so sorry to what happened out there.DIrk is kind of an asshole when it comes to fighting." He says as he begins to treat your wounds. You stay silent but wince when he touches any cuts."He just wants you to be stronger...And I want that too." He whispers that last part.You sniff and he sighs as he finishes fixing your wounds." Feel better John." He kisses your forehead and gets up to leave. Jake walks in right after and picks you up to hug you.

You hestitantly hug him back. You two stay like this for a while before you start crying. You cling to his clothes as you sob onto his chest. He rubs your back andcarries you to your bed. He sits on it and sits you on his lap. he begins rocking back and forth.

You remember Dave doing something like this. Then you thought of your Dad doing this. The thoughts of your Dad made you sob louder.

"Dad I need you!!" You cry out. "I can't do this!!" 

Jake continues to rock back and forth as he strokes your face gently." Your Dad is proud of you John...I am too." He whispers. You look up at him and he smiles softly at you. You look down at your hands." I miss him so much... I need him Jake." You mutter and his arms tighten around you.

"I know you miss him and I know this is hard for you."

"I don't even know what to do! I can't be an Heir.I can't save people! I can't even save my own life!"

Jake sighs." Yes you can John. You don't know that yet though. We're trying to teach you that."

You shake your head."No my dad can do that not me."

"Your dad needs you. If you choose, then don't care for the people. Care for your dad. Become stronger to save him."

You look at Jake. He was totally right.He always knew what to do in situations like these.He always knew how to cheer you up too. When you were younger and you were in a bad mood, He'd scoop you up in his arm and hum to you. You smile slightly and hug Jake." I missed you Jake..." 

"I missed you too...And I will never leave you when you are in trouble." He says gently. Jake is temporarily the only family member you have.

And you are so goddamn thankful for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breaking your feels like a boss! Heheh anyway, next chapter awaits! pchoooooo.


	9. Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't hear my hands.  
> I can't hear my feet.  
> I can't hear my arms.  
> I can't hear my legs.  
> But I can hear my heart skip a beat.  
> When I hear you speaking sweetly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here. Have some fun with this.

The next couple of days, you stuck to floating.You still had to fight because Dirk sure as hell wouldn't make you skip out of that. 

You didn't fight Dirk or Dave and Jake was too scared to hurt you so you didn't fight him either.

You were pretty much stuck with fighting Karkat and you found out how he fought pretty quickly.

He kicked before he swings his sickles and sometimes he let you come first. Whenever you did, he would swing one of his sickles at you.

What caught you off guard the most is when you swung at his face and his nose started bleeding, causing puddles of blood to form beneath him. There is no fucking way a human could bleed that much from something as simple as a nose bleed. Not to mention a human still standing.

You soon find out what its for though.

When you dive in at him for another swing, the puddle pops up to attack you. You stop and float away to the closest tree. You carefully wrap your arms around it and refuse to continue the match.

You would've beaten him anyway, you're not really bleeding.Just bruised.

Dirk let's you go for the rest of the day since you fought well.

That night you had a sleepover with Dave in your room.You pretty much talked about what time Dave came from.

He told interesting things about the future. He showed you cellphones of the 21st century ( they were so fucking thin) and computers or what they are called in that time, "Laptops" or "Desktops Computers"

Yeah those were thin too.

The best thing is that he never said anything about what was happening now and to be honest, you couldn't answer most of the questions he might say.

That's how half of your night was spent.The other half was spent in your dreams with Dave.

You notice he was in purple now and not red.You also noticed you were in yellow and not blue.You didn't question it for long since you and Dave were supposed to explore for a while.

You guys explored two cites, a yellow city with actual white people dressed in yellow and a purple city with actual black people dressed in purple.Dave said the yellow city was Prospit and the other city was Derse.

You two continued to roam the two cities. You noticed that whenever you guys were in Prospit, the people of that city would stare at Dave. The same happened to you when you were in Derse.

You don't ask why they do that though. You just figured it was because of your attire.

Once the two of you grew tired and were out of the two cities, you both sat down on some grass. You closed your eyes and layed back, waiting for your mind to finally sleep, but Dave. Dave lays down next to you and leans closer to your face.

Then he kisses you.

Dave Strider kissed you.

You couldn't really feel his lips so you imagined it, soft and firm. Maybe a little moist too.

He soon pulls back and You would've yelled at him but you didn't have enough time because you passed out onto the floor.

You're waking up.

Your head pops off the pillow in a cold sweat and you pant lightly.You look over at Dave who is sleeping on the floor with his blankets.

You insisted on letting him onto your bed last night but now, you're not so sure.

Dave kissing you is a big no no and it's not because you don't like him like that ; because you fucking like him like that ; you just don't feel like you should be dating someone at the time with your father in trouble.

Not to mention he's from the future so he's like way younger than you.

You sigh and crawl back under your sheets.Maybe you don't have to get up.Hopefully you don't have to.

You want to go back to sleep.In your dreams, you could date Dave all you want.

And you want to kiss him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be more fighting soon and then we start the fluff. Actually some fluff will be added in the fighting. Maybe. Anyway smut is coming up. Well slight smut not fully.


	10. Strider's Ass.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can finally lead an army. Well I could do it if Dave fucking Strider wasn't so goddamn hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write this chapter like 3 times. You guys better like this.

In the next couple of weeks, your leg was much better and your fighting skills has improved. You now knew everyone's weakness (Yes including Dirk). You've beaten Dirk about 4 times already.

Today was different though. You walked out of the mansion and noticed your pipe on the floor. You picked it up and it became a hammer in an instant. you waited for an ambush but nothing happened. 

You sighed and lifted your feet off the floor with your hammer tight in both of your hands. You look around to find one of them or anyone really. 

You kind of don't like being alone.

After wasting some time turning and looking around, you decided to move forward and find them. You took about 10 steps (or feet since you were floating) before a a bullet grazed your cheek.Damn Jake and his amazing aim.

You stepped onto the floor and began running towards the direction the bullet came from but you stopped as you saw Dave come out from behind a tree.He smirks at you and you find yourself smirking back.

"I apologize in advance for hurting you. I'll try my hardest not to hurt you too badly." He chuckles.

You scoof.Of course you know how to beat him. Dave always swung his blade first and if he didn't hit, he would follow it with a punch or a kick to the stomach. His weakness was pretty damn easy( At least for you). Just wink at him and there you have it, He is mildly confused. Bite your bottom lip at him as you look him up and down and he does the same, biting his bottom lip as well. Haha you totally got this

 Just play hard to get and you've already beaten him. Even if the race hasn't started. 

You continue to smirk at him and signal him over as you slowly step behind a tree. You totally got this. Not until Karkat's sickle is on your neck, ready to slice your head off. You jerk slightly  before grabbing Karkat's hand and twisting it over to make him drop the sickle. He grunts and aims his other hand to your face but you blow him back onto the floor. Soon enough Dave's arm is around your neck and you choke slightly. You elbow him and he slouches letting out a groan.

Karkat got up and ran towards you with his fist. He didn't bother to get his sickles now. You move slightly and  swing your hammer at his chest. He falls to the floor, gasping for air as your eyes widen in shock. You kneeled next to him. "Oh my god i'm so sorry! " You kisses his forehead  to show how sincere you were.Dave stared at you as you did this but he wasn't mad or jealous. He was more confused.

"You're apologizing but you meant to hhit him...What the hell dude."

You shrugs and get up. Dave sighed." Go further into the forest now. You have to fight the other two now." Dave huffed and kneeled next to the curled up albino. You nod and get up, running toward the center of the forest. 

You reach to the center of the forest and see Dirk, sitting peacefully with his sword in his lap.

You could sneak up on him but that wouldn't be good. So you decide to watxh what he does. 

But he knows you're there.

He's gone and then behind you. Before he can swing you lift up into the air and turn to face him. He stares at you and you blink at him. Bullets were then shot at you and you dropped back to the floor ,ready to swing at Dirk. So you did, you swung at him and caught him off guard. He stumbled back but quickly regained his balance.

 Jake hits you on the shoulder with his gun barrel and you wince slightly. You turn and blow him away from you. He doesn't bother you after that so you turn to Dirk , who is now not in front of you.You float again, knowing that if you're airborne then Dirk can't hurt you. He appears below you. 

You dive in for the attack which he doesn't have enough time to react. 

Thank god for your amazing new speedand silence of a feather.

You knock him onto his back and he let's out a pained grunt before getting up. And for the first time ever, he smiles at you. 

At You!!

You ended up grinnning back at him. He holds out his hand and you take it into your's." You're very strong and smart, John.That's the kind of leader that's leading all of us."

You feel really confident about this leading thing now. Leading is pretty much throwing out your opinions and strategiesand no one( But Dirk) could refuse to do something. Besides, most of this leading thing is just for your family and this new family you found, Dave and them. 

Everyone else? Yeah you guess you kind of care for them but that's only because they somewhat were nice to you. They kept you alive. 

You, Dirk and Jake all walked back to the mansion. Dave and Karkat soon joined you guys when you found them.Everyone congratulated you one your  success and you gladly showed your graditude of their compliments.

The rest of the day was spent with you laughing and eating and just having a good time. You guess it was kind of a party.

You ended up getting really tired  so you went  up to your room and changed into your pajamas before crawling into your bed and letting your eyes closed.

You fell asleep slowly.

You are now dreaming. 

You see Dave in his purple attire. You wave to him and he smiles. He steps closer to you and grabs you around the waist. He smashes his lips to yours as one of his hands slip into the back of your pants. You  gasp and pull back from the kiss. Dave begins kissing your neck, soft wet lips onto your sensitive skin. You actually felt it this time. 

You shudder slightly as Dave slips your pants off. He palms you slowly and you let out a small moan.He continues to palm you as he sucks onto your neck. 

You whimper for more attention and he does what you want. He slips your boxers off and strokes your erection harshly. You moan out his name and he only takes this as motivation. His hand  strokes you faster and you find yourself cumming, your vision blurring into white. You feel very tired now and you figured it was because of what just happened. You feel Dave's arms wrap around you as you drift off to sleep. 

You wake up. 

And you woke up to a sticky mess of cum. Shit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah there's some smut. Deal with it. It's only brief though so you best deal with it.   
> Anyway, relationships will form from now on.


	11. First Stages to Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She giggles one more time and kisses Dave on the cheek. Your chest suddenly feels heavy and your feet melt to the floor.
> 
> Are you dead? 
> 
> Physically?
> 
> No.
> 
> Emotionally?
> 
> Hella yes!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be working on some fics because of this idea I got so I kind of want to get that done since its only goin to be one long chapter. I won't work on it till the weekend so I'll have enough time to finish that. An update will be coming really soon after that story is released.

You slip out of bed and strip your pants and boxers off.You grab a sock and clean yourself before throwing it with your sticky pants.

You figured you might as well clean the rest of your clothes.You slip your shirt off and throw it in the pile too.You grab a large white shirt and slide it over your head with ease.

This is fucking comfortable for you.

You decide to put some fresh socks on too.

You stand there with a lazy smile on your face before putting on your glasses and grabbing your sticky clothes. You make your way to the laundry room and throw the items in the washing machine.You put the correct amount of soap in the machine and turn it on after closing the lid.

You shuffle to the living room and scratch your head with a small yawn as you look down at the steps. When you look up though..

Everyone is staring at you.

Jake and Karkat's face are slightly red. Jake's lips are kind of swollen though and you can see a small bruise on his neck.

Rose and Kanaya's face look normal besides the tint of pink on their faces.

Dave and Dirk bite their lips as they look at you. Dirk's lips are slightly swollen too but no signal of bruises on his neck. Dave's stare was intense and you felt his stare the most.

You shift uncomfortably and they look away from you, except for Dave. Dave cotinues to stare and bite his bottom lip. Karkat looks out the window, Jake looks at the ceiling as Dirk looks at the floor and Rose and Kanaya look in random directions.

You dragged your feet over to Dave, your face becoming more red the more you think about your dream.

You soon sit down next to Dave and he finally speaks.

"Glad you're awake"

You nod to tell him that you heard.You both stay silent as awkward silence fills the air from the seven of you.

Suddenly a knock comes from the door and you look over to Rose , who has a smirk on her face as she looks at Kanaya then Karkat.

Kanaya grinned and Karkat looked puzzled.

Rose walks to the door and opens it to reveal a red headed girl with freckles on her face.She had red glasses on and a miniture dress with stockings that were teal, aqua green, and yellow green. The only odd thing was her shoes which were red.She also had a cane with black, red, and white on it to show that she was blind.

"Hello Terezi" Rose welcomed.

"Hello Lalonde." She giggles but it was more like a cackle. Her voice is slightly scratchy and it dips in some parts.

She looks in your direction and grins."Well hello your highness."

Uh what? You know she's blind! How did she- "I can smell you." She cakcles again and you're slightly scared of her. She sniffs the air again and she runs over to Dave. "Dave!!"She hops onto Dave's lap and hugs him. Dave smiles slightly and hugs her back.

"Missed you too."Dave chuckles.

She giggles one more time and kisses Dave on the cheek. Your chest suddenly feels heavy and your feet melt to the floor.Are you dead?

Physically? No. Emotionly? Hella yes!!

You feel like curling up and slowly rot away now that Terezi's here. Everything you dreamt of is and was just a dream and now all you have is those dreams.

Dave wraps an arm around her waist as she leans her head on his shoulder.

You suck in some air before walking into the kitchen,

Feeling the first stage of heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe yeah Terezi's here! Dave xTerezi is not happening. Just saying. I probably won't mention this in the story but Dave and Terezi have been really close when Dave first came to that time. Terezi confessed her love for Dave but Dave told her that he didn't like her that way. Since Dave felt pity for her, Dave let her kiss him whenever. They now keep that to a minimum now since Dave has his sights on someone. Someone important.


	12. One by One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you feel it shattering?  
> Million pieces scattering?  
> Pick them up the pieces one by one,   
> Because broken hearts aren't that flattering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter Ian aol short, 3 I blanked out in the middle of it.

You huff as you walk back out to look at Dave and Terezi having a good time together. All those times Dave made advances, he was just being ironic.

Why the fuck would Dave love me?

You grind your teeth together with a low growl. You take a deep breath before going up stairs. You slip on your boots and wrap your cape around yourself.

You grab your pipe then head downstairs and to the door.

"Gonna go walk around town." You say as you turn to wait for their answers.

"Okay Mate." Jake smiles.

"Goodbye your highness." Kanaya bows slightly.

"Don't stay out too long" Rose grins.

"Good riddance" Karkat huffs.

Dirk slaps Karkat before waving goodbye or more like a cool salute to you.

You look at Dave and Terezi, which aren't paying attention to you. You clear your throat and Dave looks at you. "Oh hey John."

" I'm going on a walk in town."

"Oh. Cool." He blantly says as he turns back to Terezi. Your eyes water up as you turn to walk out. You open the door, step out, close it, run.

You run out of the forest and to your home. You unlock the door and throw it open. "Dad!!" You yell to the empty house. "Please I need you!!!!" Tears fall from your eyes as you fall to your knees.

You continue to sob in your home till it was time to go. Or time to make yourself look like you weren't crying begore going home.

You walk into the mansion and up to your room. You sit on your bed and lay down. You began to think and your thinking drifts you off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You open the door and look at everyone. Dave is sitting by a wall with an arm around Terezi.
> 
> You stare for a bit longer before getting angered. 
> 
> They're doing this on purpose! My heart does not need to be beaten up any longer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. I won't promise that any other chapters will be late because i'm pretty sure they will be. But anyway, new chapter! Hope you enjoy!

For the past couple of days, you left your house when everyone was talking to someone. Dirk was talking to Jake. Rose to Kanaya. Karkat to Roxy (Which kind of makes you giggle a bit since Karkat gets super pissed at Roxy's responses to everything). You always stop giggling because of one pairing though.

Dave and Terezi. 

Your chests hurts badly when you see them smiling together and you can't help but run away with your feelings. You always cry out to your father though you know he can't hear you. 

At some point, you found one of your dad's hats behind his collection of Jokster Figurines. When you arrived back to the mansion with the hat on, everyone; including Dave and Terezi stared at you with frowns of pity on their faces. 

Today, you decided to do your routine with Your Dad's hat on. You woke up and slipped it on and when you were about to open the door, the door opens for you and shows Karkat standing there.  

"You need to confess your fucking love for Dave now." He says bluntly. 

"W-What?" 

"I know- WE know you love Dave. It's on your face. Now I need you to go tell him so he'll leave Pyrope alone."

You process this a bit before grinning. "Karkat do you like Terezi?" You chuckle a bit. 

He blushes a bit. " N-No! You're such a dumbass! Ugh nevermind I can't stand this Idiocy anymore! I have to get out of this room before it swallows me and shoots me out through it's ass." He huffs and stomps out the room. 

You chuckle to yourself before sighing.

_I should say something..._

You shake your head. Hell no! Hell fucking NO!! You are not doing that shit. Dave is your best friend and if he likes another girl then let him like another girl. Who are you to be in between his relationship?

Oh that's right.

You're a goddamn Heir.

You shouldn't give a shit about this. He's supposed to love you because you tell him to. Royal force. Awesome!

But yet, you still feel like you shouldn't force him to love you. He'll love you like you're royalty and you haven't forced him to do that so that's a good thing but you want him to love you like you're his everything.

You want him to cuddle you every night and hum you to sleep.

 You want him to give you kisses every morning and compliment you. 

You want him to be your's. 

You  _need_ him to be your's.

You sigh and walk out of your room. You float down the stairs and step down on the ground floor. Everyone looks at you for a brief second and you look at them. Everyone looked at you the same but Karkat's was different.

His eyes flickered to Dave and Terezi before looking back at you. His eyes tell you that he's begging.  You bite your bottom lip and run out the door. 

_I can't do it. I'm sorry Karkat._

* * *

That night, You walked back to the mansion with snacks you got from a white store. You seriously love this Royalty stuff. You open the door and look at everyone. Dave is sitting by a wall with an arm around Terezi.

You stare for a bit longer before getting angered.  _They're doing this on purpose! My heart does not need to be beaten up any longer!_

You drop the snacks to the floor and float over to Dave and Terezi. Everyone quiets themselves and looks at you but you ignore them. Terezi notices you first and looks up at you. Dave looks up also." Su-" 

You cut him off by making him float up to your level, his back pressed against the wall. You smash your lips into his. Your kiss was hard but yet passionate. All worry and stress leaves you and your heart fixes itself.

But now, you have to pull back for breath. Not for your sake, no. It's for Dave. You can hold you breath for MUCH longer than an average human. And if you can make another person breath with just a kiss, you haven't found out how to do that. 

One of your hands clings to Dave's arm as the other pulls on your bottom lip in slight anxiety. You allow yourself and Dave to slide down back to the floor. Once the two of you step down on the floor, Everyone begins clapping. 

You look around and see everyone smiling, including Dave and Terezi. Terezi gets up and stretches. "Finally you made a move on him, John. It was getting kind of boring." She chuckles and walks over to Karkat. Karkat looks away, blushing a bit. 

"Good job, John." Rose smiles."Yeah glad you two can finally be happy together like me and English." Dirk says right after. 

You look at Jake in shock and he laughs. " Suprise." He says as he wraps his arms around Dirk's torso. Dirk wraps an arm around his shoulders as he smirks at you. 

You smile, more than a bit happy for your cousin. You turn and look at Dave who is looking at you. 

He kisses you again and wraps his arms around your waist. You wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him back. 

Your mind fills up with hums from Dave and the raps he showed you. It also shows how Dave cuddled with you that one night and you heard the beating of his heart for 3 days. You continue to think about his heart beating faster for you. And this makes you kiss him deeper, making your heart beat faster. 

After a while, he pulls back for air. He smiles at you and you smile back. 

"Wanna go cuddle?" 

You giggle. 

"I thought you'd never ask"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Gay love!


	14. Protector and Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was late. I've been a lazy bum and I admit it. I honestly didn't try very hard in this chapter and I guess I should've but like....why? Why do you guys keep reading this anyway? Bluh

"Here you go sir."

Dave places your royal food in front of you and pecks your lips. You smile at him and he grins back."Thank you"You reply and he nods.You begin eating as he takes a seat next to you

It's been 24 hours since you first kissed Dave and you already love him more than you did before. Dave is super sweet to you (more than what he's already) and he showers you with kisses whenever you need it.

You now notice how better your life ever since that day Dave appeared into your life.

You have awesome powers. You're an Heir. Your cousin Jake has a prince as a boyfriend. And you? You have your own knight.

Protector on the field, Lover at night.

Every time you realize Dave is your's you smile and sometimes giggle. When dave notices this, he shoots you a confused smile with a raised brow.You always hugged and kissed his cheek.

Everything so far is happy.

But everything will change. You still have a queen to take down. You still need to take back your sister and pull your cousin back into sanity.

You still need to save your father.

You want your father safe with you and Dave. Actually everyone here.You want your father to say to you that he loves you and he's so proud. You want your father to bake you a cake or make a small prank on you just for the fun on it. You want him to mess up your already unruly hair and smile at you with that humble smile that says 'that's my boy'.

You want him here.

You finish up your food and take it to the sink. Roxy said she was doing the dishes so you left the plate neatly in the sink.

Dave is soon behind you and wraps his arms around your waist."Hello windy boy." He whispers.

"A new nickname, Davey?"You giggle.He chcukles."Fuck you Egderp."At that you laugh some more."Bet you'd like that."

He hums in thought for a second."I did like it."

You turn and raise your eyebrow as he snickers at you."Remember that dream when I was stroking your dick? Yeah I know you remember it. Well I was dreaming that too. I knew exactly what I was doing too."

Your face becomes warmer and becomes red. You tense and your thoughts trail back to that dream. Dave was all over you. Licking and sucking your neck. Stroking your erection teasingly.You shudder and gasp when you relive that moment when his tongue was practically down your throat.

He chuckles again."Having some more dirty thoughts about me Egderp?"

You shake your head."No, just the old ones."

"Naughty, Naughty Egbert. Tsk Tsk Tsk. You should be disappoited Windy boy~" He cooed and grabbed your ass, causing you to squeal. He kisses youe cheek and clicks his teeth together before walking out of the kitchen.

Jake walks in soon after and stops to stare at your red face.

"Strider, right?" He asks and raises a brow with a smile.

You nod "Yeah he's a tease..." You look at him and he chuckles "Oh trust me." He leans closer to you

"It's worth it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merp.


	15. Battle Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I've been taking forever on this story! I don't get on a computer till the weekends and every other weekend, i'm busy as hell. I know exactly how i'm going to finish this but like sometimes I don't want to update. And now is one of those times but I haven't given you guys an update in a long time so i'm like "bluh fuck you guys for still reading this" but at the same time i'm like "omgyouguysaresoosweetahhh!" and I don't know what to do....help.

"Egderp! Come down here!"

You hear your name and walk downstairs to the group of people. It's like a party down here. Except it's not a party. Groups are formed and each group has a paper with lines, circles, and such. It's like they're planning something. You end up looking at the new faces.One was extremely tall with long hair and broken glasses. He was dark skinned (a lot darker than you) and he was muscular.You think his teeth might be broken.Are they? YOu don't really know and you kind of want to.This guy is wearing something similar to what you're wearing but it's in a darker shade of blue and it doesn't have the long hood. It also has more armor.

 On his back is a much younger looking girl. She was white with blonde hair with a cute little blue kitty hat. She had an olive green trench coat on also which covered her whole outfit.

A tan man that was as tall as the muscular guy stands next to the two. His hair was a messy like  _a lot_ messier than your's. His whole attire was mostly purple but his face paint, _why is he wearing face paint_ , was grey and white.Those three were by Karkat. karkat was holding out a paper to show them what was on it. 

You looked around more to see three people by Dave. Dave is holding a piece of paper with the same kind of writing you saw on other one Karkat had.  _Knights have the same paper?_  

Amoung the group around Dave stood a girl with curly hair. She was pale and her smile was red from her lipstick. She looked really excited to hear what Dave was saying. Her outfit fits as though she was going on an adventure. Wait is that? Is that a whip on her hip? Holy shit it's a female Indiana Jones. 

Next to her was a taller fellow. As tall as Dave. Actually, just like Dave. He had blonde hair like Dave, the same poker face like Dave, same skin tone like Dave.The both even wear glasses! Excpet this man wears red and blue glasses. What the hell are those? His attire is also different from Dave's and is in a dark green. 

The other man by dave was a tan guy with freckles. He had blonde hair with a purple streak in his hair. He looked really tired and...pretty much like a douche to you. He had a yellow attire and black framed glasses. 

You squeal. Someone's on you. You turn to see Dirk smirking down at you. "Glad you can make it Egderp." He snickered. "We're just going over battle plans.Tomorrow's the day." He ruffles your hair. 

You freeze. _We're fighting her tomorrow? No no no no, I'm not ready._ "I-I'm not...ready..." You mumble to yourself but he heard it. "You are ready.I'm not your father and i'm not sure if this will count but I'm proud of you." He smiles down at you and you smile back. You soon wrap your arms around him. "Thank you."You huff.  He hums as a response and let's you go, rubbing your back for a bit.  

 You turn back to the crowd."Who are these people?" You ask as you look back at Dirk. Dirk looks at the crowd with a smirk. He's chuckling a bit too. He lifts up his finger and points at the muscular guy. "That's Equius Zahhak. Heir of void. The girl on her back is Nepeta Leijon. Rouge of Heart." He points to the clown guy. "Gamzee Makara. Bard of Rage. Don't get him angry by the way." Okay this Makara guy scares you a little bit. 

You turn to the guys around Dave. "What about those three?" 

Dirk looks towards the direction and points to the Indiana Jones character. "That's Aradia. Maid of Time. The douche that looks like my brother is Sollux Captor, Mage of Doom. And the hipster douche with the purple streak is Eridan Ampora, Prince of Hope. Really he needs all the hope."He explains and You giggle at that last part.He then turns to you and opens his mouth to say "There's more people in the kitchen."  Yeah you don't want to go into the kitchen. It was already hard enough to remember these names. Dirk picks you up and carries you to the center of the room. You let out a squeak as he clears his throat. "Yo attention. Peeps in the kitchen get your asses out here." He doesn't yell but it's loud enough to get everyone to look at him and gets the people in the kitchen out. 

Everyone's looking at you being carried by Dirk.

"Can I get down please." You whisper and he does so. "Whatever Egbert." Is all he says before he backs away. 

'Wwhat's this asshat doing here? Put the heir in the center!" You looked to see that purple streak douche. Eridan right? 

Everyone groans in unison. "Eridan this is the heir!" You turn to your left to see a girl that had a beautfiul dress on that was lime green, beige, and a brown. She had long brunette hair and pale skin. Her eyes were a beautiful pink, mostly like fuschia. She was pretty but not your type. "Yeah Eridan. Get with the Prograaaaaaaam" You heard a coo come from next to the girl you were examining. You shifted your eyes to the voice and see a totally different girl from the one with pink eyes. This girl was in yellow and Orange with yellow suns all over.She had blonde hair but dark roots, piercings on her face, blue lips formed into a smirk.

 She looked like a monster.A beautiful monster. She was so pretty and you might date her if you weren't already with Dave...

Nah you won't date her.

You don't think your father would approve of her and you kind of don't approve of her either. But she looks helpful and strong. 

You hear Dirk clearing his throat and you look at him. "Tell them something." He says sternly. You nod quickly before he ends up whacking you across the face. 

"So tomorrows' the big day. Tonight we feed, we rest, and we dream. We dream of the queen's surrender, of the pleads of mercy she may say, of the queen's head. Then tomorrow, we make those dreams a reality." You should seriously stop watching medieval movies. But at the moment, you couldn't care less. 

"Tomorrow is the day we will all be claimed as heroes!" You conclude and almost everyone claps. The douches don't do anything and The Striders' smirk at you humbly.

Tomorrows' the day.  _The day I shine._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so all of the characters are alive because of reasons unknown. Calliope will be introduced next chapter. Sorry for any mistakes.


	16. The Day Of Death.

Today is the day. The day you head out for the black queen to have her surrender. Or have her head on the mansion wall. This is the day you're getting your father back and like hell are you excied to finally hug him tightly and say 'I missed you.' Today is when you see Jade and Jane again as their normal selves. You're happy about today. Except that you're missing your pipe and you're pretty damn nervous about how powerful the queen is.  She turned your sister and your cousin against you! That's like fucking witch craft. You told Dave this and he just laughed. " You're more powerful than her and besides, you have us" That's all he said before pecking your cheek and leaving to go speak to the others. 

You let out a huff of air. You are currently standing in front of the front door. "John!" A voice came from behind you. You turn to see Jake. He hands you your pipe and grins. "Don't forget this, ol chap." 

You smile at him, more than thankful that he returned it to you. "Thank you." You say before turning to the front door again. You open it and walk outside. Everyone follows you. Your group is going to ride a train to get where you're going. Sounds very abnormal right? Defeating a queen and getting there by train? Yeah not the best team. You lead them to the train station and once again everyone is staring at you. You do end up smiling at everyone and a couple of people smile back, other's still staring in awe. Your "Boss" comes out of his office and gives you an unimpressed look.

"Where have you been!?" He yells at you. "What the fuck happened to you and your sister!? Do you not realize how mch money I had to spent because of you two!!" He pulls his hand back to punch down on your face but Dirk and Dave are now in front of you. "We're here to take one of your train into battle. GIve it to us now or we'll take it the hard way." Dave warns, you were even scared a bit from it. You were about to pipe in till your boss clears his throat. "I-...Do what you want." He finally says and you sigh of relief, actually caring for his well being. 

Dave and Dirk walk to the nearest train which was loading people onto it. You stand to the side of the crowd trying to get on and yell--" Everybody off the train!!". People look and stare you and you pull out your whistle. "We do not mean any harm but we must use this train for scoiety purposes!! I apologize in advance for any tardiness for some of you!" You yell again. You were always so polite for some reason. You think it's because of your father. Whispers fill the crowd but everyopne seems to be getting off the train.  

Soon enough people are off the train and your group gets in the first cart. You don't really need all those carts so you only take three of them. After much rearranging, you all are ready to go. You go to the engine car and start it up. Thank goodness you learned how to work this. Dirk is with you. He apparently knew how to work this as well. You are now heading to the black queen's castle by train. Your eyes are glued to the track, thinking about the future ahead. Dirk shows up behind you and places a hand on your shoulder. "You should get some rest." He huffs. You open your mouth to say something but he cut you off with a--"You need it." You shrugs and do as he's told, trudging off to the corner of the engine. You fall asleep as soon as you sit down. 

~

When you wake up, you notice the pink, orange, and purple colors in the sky. It must be the afternoon. The train has come to a stop as well and you stretch before getting up. Dirk isn't there in the engine. "Dirk?" You call out but now answer came back. You get off the train and head to the caboose to see if Dirk was in there. When you enter it, no one was there either. "Guys?" Your voice echoed into the empty car and you feel a bit abandoned. You turn and look out the mirror to see bodies of black and white laying on the floor. You step out of the car and realize the blood pooling around each indiviual. The white figures wer wearing yellow and the black figures were wearing a purplish color. When you got closer you realize. those are your friends.

You froze. You couldn't believe this. Your friends are dead in front of you but you can't find Dave for some reason.  You look around in hope for him to still be alive but after a short period of time, you find him pierced through the chest by what seems to be a trident.   You run over to him and call out his name, tears streaming down your face. You pull the trident out and lower your face to his. You kiss his cold lips that once were warm. You hold his hands also. "I'm so sorry Dave.." You whimper out. " I love you." 

And then you're awake by a pain shooting through your body by your chest. Blood seeps through your mouth and you look up in tears to see a woman with pink lips and LONG black hair smirking down at you. She was holding what looked like a giant golden fork and after a bit you notice she's the one putting this fork into you. You struggle a bit but realize you losing blood way too fast and your eyes become heavy. This is it for you. Your life ends here. Everything flashes before your eyes and you would be smiling right now if you weren't throwing up blood. You don't mind life but you know it's time for you to go now. And whoever this woman is thinks it's time for you to go now too. You do struggle out a sentence to her though. 

" _Tell Dave I love him.._ " 

Then you pass out, hearing only chuckles and a faint scream that sounded like 'No.' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so evil.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there's so much racism! This is the 1940s meaning Martin Luther King Jr. did not give his speech! Just using as much logic as I know. And yes, Dave and Rose are time travellers because why not? I think I'll do the next chapter tomorrow if I can. Hopefully I can. Anyhoe, Thanks for reading!


End file.
